Trials of the Heart
by Winter Raven
Summary: The sequal to Capturing the Canary. More KujaxDagger!! Yay!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so if you think I do you are really wrong because I don't so don't sue me  
Trials of the Heart  
Zidane sat down in the cell he had been returned to. He couldn't believe it. Dagger had married Kuja! What had he said to make her do something like that? He shouldn't have left her alone. Whatever had happened was all his fault and now there was no hope of ever returning things to normal.   
"Zidane?" He looked up and saw the person who had broken his heart standing there.  
" What you want? Come to gloat at the stupid thief?" Zidane said sarcastically  
" Look you have to understand. He would destroy all of you if I didn't do what he wanted." Dagger bent down to talk to Zidane." That's the only reason I married him. To save you and maybe the rest of the world."   
"What do you mean" Zidane hadn't looked up until now and when he did he saw Dagger was crying.  
" Everything he did was only to get to me. He killed all those people so that I would be left vulnerable. All he really wants is me and now that he has me he'll stop all the killing. And maybe he just is really lonely. I mean if he killed all these people just to get one girl he must be the loneliest man on Gaia." Dagger smiled softly through her tears.   
" But don't you think it was selfish to do that? I mean if he liked you so much why didn't he just tell you? Did he have to go and kill all those innocent people just to get one girl?! You think he's lonely, well I think he's one sick person!! All he had to do was say ' Dagger I love you' and hundreds of people could have lived. Do you think he was right to destroy Cleyra and Burmecia and Alexandria and all those people in Lindblum?! Do you?!" Zidane had gotten up and was looking at Dagger with a terrible look.  
" No he wasn't right! But maybe we were wrong too! What if we had talked to him maybe I could have convinced him to stop! Maybe if we had just listened to each other all those people would have lived! If we only would have not fought and listened to what he had to say everyone would be here now!!!"  
" Yeah, you mean that all the fighting and all the running and all the scheming thinking 'How do we save you from your mother and all those monsters?' Are you saying that if we just had talked this never would have happened. I have fought so much for you so tell me what did I do it for?" Zidane had started crying by now even though he was still angry.  
" I thought you did it for me." Dagger got up and walked out the door.  
Dagger went to Kuja and her room. (they had separate beds.) Kuja was sitting on his bed reading a play by Lord Avon.  
" Good you're back. What happened to monkey-tail?" Kuja looked up from his book.  
Dagger walked to her bed and started crying. " It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."   
Kuja went over to Dagger and put an arm around her. " Do not worry my beautiful canary. Soon he will be gone and you will not ever need to remember him again." He softly kissed Dagger on the cheek. Dagger pulled away. " Still hostile are you little canary? Don't worry that will soon change as soon as I get rid of him."  
Dagger looked up startled. " What do you mean get rid of him? You promised their safety if I did what you wanted and I have so you have broken your promise." Dagger attempted to get away from Kuja.  
" No you are mistaken. I will not harm any of the others just him. There is something I have been meaning to settle with him since he was created. I will not harm any of the others." Kuja brought Dagger's chin up so that they were staring eye to eye. "But if you resist I will have no choice but to harm them as well." Kuja walked away to go um.. dispose of Zidane. Dagger decided even though she thought Zidane was a stupid Basterd right now she could not let him die no matter what. She ran after Kuja hoping to beat him to the cell. When Dagger arrived she saw that Kuja was about to kill Zidane and Zidane was not making a move to stop him.   
" I see that you will not fight me. Maybe I will make your death quick and painless. But first I must tell you who you really are. You are really a machine. You were made to be a vessel for the souls of Terra so was I but you were made stronger to replace me. I hate you for that!" Kuja was about to kill Zidane when he suddenly stopped. " No I won't kill you I will let you live with your broken heart. Hopefully we will meet again to fight another day." Zidane looked up surprised. He had obviously not expected this.   
" Why don't you kill me because I'm going to come back and kill you one day so you better just kill me now." Kuja pulled Zidane to his feet.  
" I would but I would be hurting someone who I love very much and I can't bear to lose her so even if one day I am killed by you I have at least I have not broken my promise to her. So even if I die because of my mistake she won't be able to say anymore that I don't have a heart." Kuja had not noticed Dagger standing behind him.  
" Kuja I know that you love me and I thank you for not breaking your promise. And I think I have fallen in love with you." Dagger slowly walked to Kuja and kissed him on the lips. Zidane was surprised and was about to break them up and tell Dagger what he really thought of the two of them when he suddenly felt as if everything was as it was meant to be. He quietly walked out of the cell to collect the others. He knew that Dagger and Kuja loved eachother and what could he say, he wasn't about to break them up because of a stupid grudge. Zidane was going to find his creator and destroy him.   
The rest of the gang was crowded around the Blue Narciss. Kuja and Dagger stood together holding hands. Zidane stepped forward toward the couple.  
"Well Dagger I guess this is goodbye. I can't stand in the way of true love. Guess I'll have to find another girlfriend. And I think you guys are going to be real good rulers of Alexandria."  
" I hope so. There is no way I can make up for what I did but I will try. And by rebuilding Alexandria we can at least make sure the few survivors live. Good bye Zidane. Perhaps we will fight again in the future." Kuja shook hands with Zidane.  
Dagger walked to Zidane and hugged him. "Good-bye and good luck. If you ever want someone to talk to you know where to find me." Zidane hugger her back. Then he boarded the Blue Narciss and set of for Terra.   
  
  
The End  



End file.
